User blog:MSPTawna/The Weeper - Prolouge
PROLOUGE Angelica rose from her bed with the sweet smell of summer air, smiling. She was Ten years old today, and she hoped that It would be the best birthday ever. 'Papa! Sista!' Angelica cried. 'Wake up!' Her Sister, Jodie, heaved her heavy bones out of bed, yawning and stretching. 'What do you want now, Angelica?' Jodie groaned. 'Be quiet Jodie.' Her father said. 'It's Angelica's birthday today! Don't you remember?' 'Oh, Right. I “Forgot”.' Jodie said craftily. Jodie sneaked out of the bedroom and Into the attic, where she had stored Angelica's birthday present. It was a beautiful silver Diamond, That was In a giant square case. She had wrapped It up with Golden wrapping paper, that shone In the daylight when she brought It to their bedroom. 'C'mon!' Jodie said, 'Open It up!' When Angelica violently tore through the wrapping paper, She looked at the giant case, wondering what It was. 'It's just a box!' Angelica cried. 'No, No!' Jodie answered, 'Open It up!' When Angelica opened It up, she was speechless. 'It's a diamond!' She whispered Into the daylight. 'OHMIGOSH OHMIGOSH!' Angelica screamed with delight. A real diamond! Angelica was too naff for words. She hugged her sister Jodie until she was lifting Jodie In the air, 'Hey, hey!' Jodie screeched, barely able to breathe. Angelica suddenly put her down, able to understand that her sister was In pain. 'Now It's time to open up my present, sweetie.' Her father said, Giving her a present. Angelica tore open the wrapping paper, eager to see what was underneath the paper. It was an owl teddy, It was dressed In a pink dress, with a cute expression on its face. She hugged the teddy, 'Now I have a bed companion! Thank you Daddy.' Angelica said politely. They all hugged each other, glad that their daughter survived the bomb In the past, losing her Mother two years ago. When Angelica started sleeping that night, she was dreaming about the crisis two years ago. On her eighth birthday, Her mother asked what did she want, Angelica didn't know. Then a bomb timer went off to Its last 10 seconds, Her mother pushed her Into a tree trunk, taking the explosion for her and she died seconds later the explosion stopped. She shook the Mother but she was dead, The father and the sister ran up, but they were too late. Angelica woke up, covered In cold sweat. She suddenly caught her Diamond glowing and levitating, The diamond turned dark red, and that was the last thing Angelica saw. Her sight was In a blur, and she realised she was sick. She saw Jodie and her father In her eyesight, but when she looked up, She saw her Mother with a halo and angel wings, with other people with angel wings. They were celestrains, She was calling out for her dad, but somehow, She couldn't connect with him. Her mother lifted up her hand. She was left In darkness. And that...Is how the curse began. What do you think? Is It good? Toodles! ~Tawna Category:Blog posts